1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch panel and a touch device including the same.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a touch device by an input device such as a finger or stylus, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel between electrodes. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
Meanwhile, a circuit board is separately provided to apply a signal to the touch panel. In this case, a bonding process is required to bond the touch panel to the circuit board, which makes a fabrication process complicated. In other words, the accurate alignment of the touch panel and the circuit board is required in the bonding process, which makes the bonding process significantly difficult. Meanwhile, when the touch panel is applied to a flexible touch device, a bonding part between the circuit board and the touch panel may be cracked as the flexible touch device is curved or bent.